S'noWhit
by Peacebunnie
Summary: A Star Wars twisted fairytale, inspired by LadyElaine's 'Fables' series. Total, total crack.


A/N: I swear, I'm not sure what this is. Somewhat inspired by LadyElaine's series of Star  
Wars tales based off of various mythologies, I suppose; but out of left field, nonetheless.

S'no-Whit  
by Peacebunnie

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, there lived a king and queen. Long had they  
been without an heir, but one day they did have a child; they named her S'no-Whit, for her  
skin did resemble the color of their planet's senatorial robes, which often were remarked  
to be white as snow.

Not long after the birth of S'no-Whit, a trader's war began in the once peaceful lands. The  
loyal people fought well for their kingdom, but still the battles continued for many years.  
Over time, the stress fell ill upon the queen, and her heart grew bitter and cold. She kept  
pride only in her appearance, and no longer cared for the governing of the people. The  
king likewise took ill, and became as one empty, doing only as his queen bade him do.

But despite the horrors occurring, S'no-Whit grew to be a kind young maiden, dedicated  
to helping her people end the senseless war. She trained devotedly in the ways of the  
saber of light, a tradition in their culture. Her people loved her, for she was as beautiful in  
heart and mind as in body.

The cruel queen did see the thoughts of her people, and was incensed. Her pride bitterly  
offended, she hired a smuggler to kidnap the young girl to outlying swamps, and there kill  
her. The smuggler, after taking S'no-Whit to the swampy lands, did see her pure heart and  
strong resolve in the way she stood against him bravely; in the end, he could not bear to  
kill the small and beautiful princess. He did take her saber of light back to the cruel and  
bitter queen, as S'no-Whit wandered away, deep into the swamps, searching for a refuge.

Wandering until the suns began to set, S'no-Whit came upon a small hut made of mud  
and plaster. Ducking down, she crawled inside, and was so hungry she did eat the old  
food she found in the cupboards. She desired to sit by the old fireplace, but there was  
little room, even for one as small as her, so she stretched out along the ground and fell  
fast asleep.

The resident of the hut, a small green being with pointed ears, soon returned with foraged  
foodstuffs. Upon finding S'no-Whit, he was greatly surprised, but seeing her exhaustion  
he let her continue to sleep.

When S'no-Whit woke in the morning, she was shocked to find someone else there. The  
green being introduced himself - Adoy, an important teacher in sabers of light, who had  
left when the queen first became cruel. The young princess asked that he further her  
basic training, that she might fight for her people, and he agreed, so long as she be  
mindful and listen well to what he had to teach.

For many days S'no-Whit did train, increasing her skill and building a new saber of light.

During her training, she did happen upon a cave that felt of evil, much as her mother had  
felt in the last few years. Adoy did warn her of the danger, and to avoid it; but one day  
when he was out foraging she returned to the cave. When Adoy did not find her at the hut  
that evening, he searched for her, finding her unconscious inside the cave. He took her  
home, and bathing her face and performing a cleaning of the mind, he did wake her. He  
scolded her; she protested she was of a learning and curious nature. Adoy assigned  
S'no-Whit seven hours of meditation to consider the reckless mistake she had made.

While they were training in the secluded swamp, the people of the land had begun to  
band together, uniting against the queen that had become their common enemy. At first  
only a few worked together, but after witnessing more and more heartless actions  
originating from royal orders, larger groups joined the cause.

Eventually, in one of his infrequent trips into town, Adoy learned of this resistance against  
the queen and king. Adoy and S'no-Whit packed their things, left the swamp and joined  
the resistance. Shortly after their arrival, a plan was created that would use Adoy and the  
well-trained princess to bring down the queen and king. Adoy would leave with the elite  
soldiers to infiltrate the castle, while battle raged outside; S'no-Whit, more familiar with the  
fighting manners of the queen and king, would face them and hopefully stall for time while  
the guards of the castle were eliminated.

On the day of the attack, S'no-Whit sighed, and made certain her saber of light was in  
order. She was certain her parents had died in spirit years ago. The princess joined the  
elites and Adoy, and they left to begin the end of the war.

Gaining entrance to the castle went as planned, and S'no-Whit soon found herself  
entering the throne room. Quickly, she ignited her saber of light, and took down the few  
guards in the room, leaving only her parents. The queen, enraged that S'no-Whit was still  
alive and grown even more beautiful than before, shrieked to the king that she would deal  
with the girl herself, and lit her blood-red saber. The queen and S'no-Whit's blades  
clashed, as the king stood alert beside the thrones.

The battle was difficult, for the queen was every bit as practiced as S'no-Whit. S'no-Whit  
nearly incapacitated the queen, then the queen nearly severed S'no-Whit's hand, and the  
furious fight went on. The blades continued to clash, until the queen managed to flip her  
hand just so and send S'no-Whit's saber flying. Stumbling backward, S'no-Whit fell to the  
ground. The queen raised her blade for a killing blow.

Just as the queen began to slice downward, the king leaped towards her, his own blade  
extended to keep the queen from killing their only child. She whirled to meet him, and  
sliced through him as he speared her on his blade. The bodies of the dead rulers  
collapsed to a heap in front of S'no-Whit.

With the king and queen dead, the wars were considered over. The people set princess  
S'no-Whit as their new queen, because they knew her good heart, and loved her for her  
dedication. The smuggler hired by the former, cruel queen, still overcome with guilt,  
traveled to the castle and asked forgiveness. S'no-Whit forgave him immediately, and  
gave him a position as an advisor, because in the past he had known when to do the right  
thing. Several years later they were married, and the kingdom rejoiced when queen  
S'no-Whit gave birth to twins.

9/1/2004


End file.
